Undead Crypt
Undead Crypt is a location in Dark Souls II. Description The Undead Crypt is found after Shrine of Amana. It is a dark, dreadful place filled with many Undead Prisoners, Leydia Witches and Royal Guards. Several black statues can continuously spawn Leydia Pyromancers until they are broken. Breaking a statue is permanent. There are bells in some places, which when rung by the lesser undead, or the player if they are hit, will cause the statues nearby to immediately spawn an enemy. This is very dangerous, as the enemies can easily overwhelm the player. The Nameless Usurper will invade the player here. Adjacent locations *Shrine of Amana Bonfires *'Undead Crypt Entrance' - Located in the room filled with old headstones, from the entrance it is to the immediate left, under the stairs that lead into the crypt itself. In Scholar of the First Sin, this bonfire has been moved into the center of the room. Aldia, Scholar of the First Sin will spawn from this bonfire when it is first lit. *'Undead Ditch' - After the first Fog Gate, end of the hall and on the left side. Characters *Grave Warden Agdayne Enemies Respawning *Grave Warden *Imperious Knight *Leydia Pyromancer *Leydia Witch *Royal Guard *Skeleton (SotFS) *Undead Laborer *Undead Prisoner *Wall Warrior Non-respawning *Dragonrider (SotFS) *Great Moth (SotFS) *Insolent (after lighting the large brazier in SotFS) *Nameless Usurper Invaders *Nameless Usurper Bosses *King Vendrick *Velstadt, the Royal Aegis Items *Crushed Eye Orb *Divine Blessing *Dragon Charm *Fragrant Branch of Yore (SotFS) *Great Lightning Spear *Large Soul of a Nameless Soldier *Old Radiant Lifegem *Olenford's Staff *Petrified Dragon Bone *Soul of a Hero Notes *Grave Warden Agdayne can be found in the crypt alongside passive Grave Wardens. He will warn the player against producing light. If the player lights a torch in the room where Agdayne resides, Agdayne and the Grave Wardens will become hostile. Players should be wary of the torch wielding hollow they meet upon entering the crypt as he will follow the player around and if not killed, Agdayne will turn hostile. *A lever can be pulled just before the throne room passage to open a shortcut to the Undead Ditch bonfire. *Great Lightning Spear can be found behind an illusory wall. After pulling the lever to open the shortcut to the hidden bonfire, head back into the room where there is a hole to drop down. Walk along the left side wall and there is a part of the walls ground molding not connected. Opening the wall leads to a Pharros' Contraption. Activating the contraption reveals an illusory wall on the opposite side of the room with a chest containing Olenford's Staff and the Great Lightning Spear miracle. *Ringing the various bells, throughout the crypt, will summon unlimited Leydia Pyromancer enemies, one for each nearby tombstone per ring. *Drop down from the shortcut bridge to a hidden path with a statue which can be lighted with a torch, lighting giant sconces held by giant statues. There's also a chest with a Soul Vessel. Climbing down the ladder in there will lead to the Undead Ditch bonfire. ''Scholar of the First Sin *The entrance to the crypt, beyond the Undead Crypt Entrance bonfire, is now guarded by two Royal Guards and an Imperious Knight. *The biggest room which serves as a hub to access most of the areas within the crypt, now has a lightable pedestal at the middle of its main bridge, while the Royal Guards that were present in the original game have been removed. Lighting it up with a torch will spawn a red phantom. This serves as a warning against lighting the large pedestal below. *On the long ladder that leads up to the Crushed Eye Orb, a Wall Warrior will spawn that will attack players, making them lose their grip and fall to their likely death below. It can be evaded by baiting its attack, and then sprint-climbing up through it during the recovery time. *The large pedestal that lights up the entire room is preceded by a developer message on the floor saying ''"Don't you dare!". Lighting the statue will make eight red phantoms to spawn throughout the whole level, one appearing directly behind the player. **One appears in the next room, straight from the first bonfire. **Two appear at the room with the Leydia Witch and several Undead Prisoners (next room after the non hostile Undead Prisoner holding a torch). **Three appear at the big room where the statue was lit. One appears on each one of the hidden paths below, and the third one guards the entrance to the room that leads to Velstadt. **Another one appears in the second room filled with tombstones, in a small room, hiding next to a chest. **The last one appears hiding behind the statues on the left side at the room that leads to Velstadt. *The chest containing the Soul Vessel is now guarded by an Imperious Knight. *Several of the rooms containing Leydia Pyromancer gravestones and bells now also contain Falchion-wielding Skeletons. *Three Undead Prisoners will attempt to ring the bell to summon Leydia Pyromancers in the passage to Velstadt. **One is already present standing to the right of the bell as normal. **A second one is behind one of the gravestones on the left, and will attempt to approach and ring the bell after the first one is dispatched. **A third one will rise out of the ground to the left of the bell after the first two are dead. *A Great Moth can be found hanging from a stalactite in the passage to Velstadt. *A non-respawning Dragonrider guards the fog gate to Velstadt alongside two Royal Guards, changed from the seven Royal Guards in the base game. pl:Krypta Nieumarłych Category:Dark Souls II: Locations